Bellatrix LeStrange graveyard dancing
by skullcandyeater
Summary: Bellatrix goes on a killing spree in a church


Bellatrix LeStrange apperates into a graveyard in the center of the beating heart of London. Glancing across the gravestones as she takes a deep breath as she mentally prepares herself. It is raining lightly but persistently; the sky is an endless grey colour. Gritting her teeth she starts walking through the muddy grass toward the church filled with muggles.

Her feet finally hit the gravel driveway up to the entrance of this religious place with a loud crunch. Overly aware of every movement and sound she made, she decided to slow down. The angelic sounding choir from inside the church was getting louder with every step she took. She smiled at the thought of all of that singing turning to screams in the next few minutes or even seconds, how brutally cut short their lives will be.

Reaching the heavy oak doors; she took out her wand, ready to face their useless, defenseless faces that would greet her. Time now started pasting slower as she opened to door to the congregation of muggles that looked at her with their bewildered and confused faces. Silence. She then closed and locked the door behind her. She then marched quickly up the aisle killing the priest. There was a shocked silence as the priest slowly topped back and hit the victorian tiled flooring with a dull crunch. Bellatrix looked up choir at the front of her, she lifted her slightly bend wand and sent Fiendfyre Curse towards them vaporising them instantly. Then panic and confusion broke out amongst the gathering behind her as they realized they were trapped like a caged bird and that certain death awaited them.

She turned to face the group of people staring at her. Lifting her arms up she cast a spell that shattered the stained glass windows. As the glass fell like a fine dust that glittered in the natural outdoor light as she started killing all of the children one by one. She didn't feel particularly imaginative today, usually she was a bit more resourceful but she wanted this to be a quick massacre so that would have to do. The parents went mad as they went through the mental torture of watching their children being killed. They desperately tried to stop her, so she started a fire between her and the muggles so that they would stop lurching at her. The slater continued for another three minutes until the church fell into silence and only one family was left. They were cowering in a corner behind the pews at the back. Getting frustrated by the fact some people were still alive she obliterated everything inside the building so that the church as only a shell, a cage. Pews, statues, organ pipes and bibles went flying in all directions, some of them where even on fire.

Spotting this small group of five in the corner she put out the fire and walked towards them. The youngest of the group had to be what five? The oldest was clearly a grand parent of the age of seventy or more. Using the flame freezing charm she walks through the fire to reach them. First she killed the oldest, as that muggle was the most useless and defenceless. Then turned to the teenage girl who was clutching a mobile to her chest as tears pored down her face, she used a spell that conjured an axe that cut her up into bit. Her blood pooled around the relatively small pieces of flesh and bone that were left. Bellatrix leans over the pile of body parts "you need to have thicker skin."

Then she turned to the parents who were hugging each other and sobbing their hearts out who were begging for their lives, she smiled grimly at them as she turned to their son. She was a murderer but that didn't mean she didn't understand emotions towards children and she did know that it would kill the parents inside to see their children suffer. The five-year-old boy wasn't crying, he sat there perfectly still, his eyes were wide and staring at her.

"Crucio "

The little boy collapsed on the floor screaming for help. Then the mother snapped and she started screaming too. She could only bare so much sound and the noise was beginning to grate on her nerves so she killed the mother. After that she promptly killed the child and the father had a mental breakdown and started crying and screaming so she killed him as well. Then she unlocked the door of the church and walked out just in time to watch it collapse with a sigh. Then there was a perfect silence. she closes her eyes and just listens. there is a slight breeze that makes the leaves in the cherry blossom tree whisper, she can also hear the low rumble of traffic and airplanes.

Hearing sirens off in the distance Bellatrix disapperated. It wasn't that she was afraid of the muggle police, she would just kill them as they arrive, but it was more that she couldn't be bothered with killing anymore people, she had had her dose.


End file.
